dinosimulatorfandomcom-20200216-history
Puertasaurus
|-|Puertasaurus= Information In-game, the Puertasaurus is a grey sauropodomorph. The body is covered in bony osteoderms like Saltasaurus, but cover most of the sides as well as the back. The eye is surrounded by a pink spot, while an orange one is on the face. The Puertasaurus still contains the sounds of the Breviparopus. The Puertasaurus is a very strong creature and can obliterate many dinosaurs if used well. Trivia * The Puertasaurus still contains the sounds of the Breviparopus. * This was added in the first update for DS after the developers took a break to work on DragonVS. It was considered the highlight of the update. * It was supposed to be added during Wave 2 of Black Friday 2017, but it didn't go in-game until over four months later. It is unknown why this happened. * The Puertasaurus is known to have three clades! Sauropoda, Titanosauria, and Lognkosauria. * The Puertasaurus is usually called 'Puert' or 'Pue' by players. |-|Classic Puertasaurus= TBA |-|Breviparopus= Information With the addition of update , this was turned into a Puertasaurus skin. It is commonly known by players as Brev, Brevi, Brevip ' sometimes even as ''Oreo due to its design of which it looks very similar to that of the food Oreo. It is known to be the largest animal in the game. It is uncommon to see this dinosaur around as people usually just skip it for the Barosaurus because of how much more powerful it is compared to the '''Breviparopus and the small price difference between the two, as the only small difference is the small +1 speed for Breviparopus. Appearance Its appearance is black with white stripes on its neck and tail. It has white feathers on its head along with gray toes and yellow eyes. It's also the tallest dinosaur. It is the second strongest dinosaur as well, only beaten by the Barosaurus. Real Life The Breviparopus (breh-vee-par-o-pus) is a dubious species of gigantic sauropod that lived during the Cretaceous Period in what is now Morocco, Africa. Unlike most animals in this game, it is only known from footprints which makes it an Ichnogenus, an animal known only from footprints, body traces, grazing traces and etc, making it a very hard to identify species since most sauropods have very similar feet. Trivia * It is the only creature in Dinosaur Simulator that has gone from a dinosaur to a skin. * The official reason for its change from dinosaur to skin was that there wasn't enough evidence to show that it was an actual dinosaur, as the only proof of its existence were footprints. * The original plan for the Breviparopus was to remove it from the game entirely. However, when a large portion of the community reacted negatively, they decided it would become a skin. * Many people argue it's too overpowered. |-|Moon Bringer= Information A skin called Moon Bringer, similar to Ceratosaurus' Phantom Bringer skin. This skin makes the Puertasaurus more intimidating, but it also makes the player very noticeable at night. Trivia * Initially added to Dinosaur Simulator on November 22nd, 2018 with during the beginning of the 2018 Black Friday event as an exclusive Black Friday skin. * Although it is intimidating to fight, its range is worse than the original, making the back/tail vulnerable. |-|Zenova= Information The Zenova is a skin that was added to promote ChickenEngineer's other game, Monster Madness Survival. It has a solid head, allowing it to tree swing. Its head is small so tree swinging may be difficult. How Acquire This section requires major rework and does not meet the standards for the wiki. For Zenova, first, you will need to go to Monster madness (Monster madness is another game made by chicken engineer). Monster madness is not a game that requires Robux and it is on Roblox so it's easy to get to, then once in the game save up 10,000 coins and get Tropio (getting 10k coins does not take long). When you have tropio you can jump and glide, the 3 ability makes you faster, stronger and jumps higher. the three ability makes a bubble of AOE that damages monsters, the higher up you go the stronger and bigger the bubble of AOE will be. 1 ability is just a shotgun like barrage of pellets. Second, you want to find a Zenova they spawn on wave 35 as a boss(it is a 50/50 chance of being Zenova or Mayhem Behemoth), and once you find one, you would want to use 3 ability jump directly above the Zenova and use 2 ability, then spam 1 ability and repeat the process. Make sure you are jumping around a lot and making sure you don't get hit, as Tropio is more of a glass cannon. most of the time you will be playing with other players who can steal your kill, so make sure you are maximizing DPS for a higher chance of getting the kill. Remember, the less players you play with, the less people there are with a chance to steal your kill. Now, remember you have to Kill Zenova 10 times to get the skin, So HAPPY HUNTING! Appearance Canonically, to Monster Madness, Zenova is a robot dragon that malfunctioned. In this game, it looks like a robot dragon with a bright ball of light on the tip of its tail, wings made out of light, with light swords attached to its arms. The neck and tail appear to be segmented with light in between. It is not part of the mayhem series, meaning it cannot change its light color when roaring or pressing for its AOE attack. Trivia * It is the first skin that requires a badge from another game to be obtained. Sound The call of Zenova sounds like water dripping and echoing. Category:Herbivores Category:Terrestrial Dinosaurs Category:Sauropodomorphs Category:Dinosaurs Category:Dinosaurs with Skins Category:Creatures Category:Macronarian Category:Lognkosaurians Category:Titanosaurians Category:Saurischians Category:Black Friday 2018